Kung Fu Human (Kung Fu Humano)
by arluna96
Summary: Todos sabemos la historia del guerrero dragón... Pero... ¿Si en vez de un panda hubiese sido humano?. Veamos que pasa en esta aventura alterna...
1. La elección del Guerrero Dragón

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están, queridos lectores?, ¡Espero que bien!, pues acá les traigo un fic, de mi versión de la película de kung fu panda 1, con Soundtracks incluidos por si quieren escucharlos y a serlo más interesante, espero sea bien recibida… Ya que soy nuevo por acá :P, aclaro que ni la película, ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Dreamworks, y si ven algo marcado como "(C.L.)" significa cámara lenta y "(E.C.L.)" significa end cámara lenta… Bien… ¡Empecemos!.

**Capítulo 1: La elección del Guerrero Dragón.**

( watch?v=Bm2U7fqtSak)

Corre el año 1550, cuenta la historia de una espada legendaria llamada la espada del dragón, una arma protegida por una academia especial llamada Lee-Da, se dice que esta espada fue usada por unos antiguos guerreros para vencer a un viejo demonio llamo Sarcanox, encerrándolo en una espada legendaria llamada la espada del dragón oscura. Forjada con un mango de oro con símbolo de escarabajo y la hoja de plata en forma de flamas con unas escrituras en chino. Esa legendaria espada podía convertir energías negativas y transformarlas en un aura puro encerrándolas en ella. Sus defectos son que al tocarla por otro ser este aura es absorbido por el mismo, ocasionando que sea poseída la víctima. Durante la batalla los guerreros pelearon fuerte para lograr encerrarlo, usándola y clavándola en su estomago de este viejo demonio, haciendo que una luz dorada con morado emanara de su cuerpo mientras poco a poco se desvanecía entrando en ella, antes de encerrarlo en la espada dijo que él se vengaría y que mataría a todos los que se pusieran en su camino, ya que él no perdonaba a nadie. Después de aquella batalla tan larga y agotadora los 4 maestros decidieron ocultar la espada del dragón oscura en un lugar secreto para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas y que se desate el demonio nuevamente. En la antigua china fue forjada un mes después una espada misteriosa, hermana de la oscura. El nombre de aquella espada era "La espada del dragón", esta espada fue hecha en una montaña y forjada por unos elfos que al parecer supieron la noticia de la otra espada con el fin de acabarla. Unos años después fue asaltada por unos jóvenes que fundaron la academia Lee-Da. Ahora la espada del dragón se transmite generación en generación para protegerla del mal. En el año 1663 se le fue entregado a un joven muchacho que mostro tener grandes habilidades para la espada, y ahora está en manos de ese joven muchacho llamado… Arturo García.

Año 1700

En alguna parte de china, en la cima de una montaña dentro de un palacio, en el jardín un panda rojo con vestimenta roja tocaba una flauta, mientras era asechado por un tigre, un mono, una víbora, una grulla y una mantis religiosa, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que los cinco animales se le tiraron al mismo tiempo para atacarlo.

El panda rojo lo presiente y abre un ojo para descubrirlos. La víbora ataca hacia abajo tratando de tirarlo, pero él se lo impide dándole un golpe en el cuello para después darle con la palma abierta en su cola. El tigre trato darle una patada en el estomago pero lo esquiva velozmente pasando por debajo del dándole una patada en la cabeza, el tigre lo evita girando. La grulla trata de darle un golpe en el aire, pero lo bloquea dándole en la cabeza con la flauta, el panda rojo pasa a tratar de darle un golpe al mono quien solo lo esquiva dando una vuelta. La mantis religiosa trata de darle un golpe en la cara, pero gira solo la cabeza. El tigre trata de darle un golpe, pero él se agacha para pegarle con la palma abierta en le barbilla mientras el tigre se hacía para atrás, trato de darle una patada en la cara la cual solo lo esquiva agachándose, los cinco animales al ver que no podían mas, decidieron parar frente a su maestro.

- Bien hecho estudiantes… -Jadea un poco por el cansancio- Si lo que querían era decepcionarme.- Va señalando a cada uno de ellos.-¡Tigresa debes ser más rápida!, ¡Mono lo mismo!, ¡Grulla elévate por los cielos!, ¡Víbora el arte del silencio!, ¡Mantis…! - No pudo terminar de regañarlos por una interrupción.

- Maestro Shifu…- Dijo casi en susurro, un ganzo del palacio.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!.- Grito.

- El maestro Oogway desea verlo.- Le avisa en tono preocupado.

El maestro Shifu sin perder tiempo, fue a una sala llamada "salón de los héroes" y allá dio con el maestro Oogway.

La respiración del maestro era agitada, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y junto sus manos en señal de reverencia.

- Maestro Oogway… ¿Desea verme?... ¿Paso algo?.-Pregunto serio.

La tortuga estaba encima de un palo de madera boca abajo meditando, cuando escucha a su amigo decide bajar cuidadosamente.

- ¿Por qué debe ocurrir algo para que desee ver a mi viejo amigo?.- Dijo tranquilamente, mientras miraba a Shifu con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces… Es una falsa alarma?.-Dijo aliviado.

- Bueno, yo nunca dije eso... – Menciono entre risas calladas, mientras se acercaba a unas velas en una mesa para apagarlas.

Mientras Oogway apagaba las velas Shifu miraba atentamente al maestro sin perder ni un detalle, parecía que la tortuga estaba a punto de decir algo, pero siguió apagando las velas, el panda rojo al ver esto le dio un tic en el ojo, y prefirió apagar las velas el mismo, moviendo sus manos hacia atrás e impulsándolas fuertemente hacia adelante, para hacer un fuerte viento y apagar todas las velas.

- ¿En qué estábamos?.- Lo miró con ojos de aburrimiento.

- Tuve una visión…- Decía serio y voltea a verlo.- Tai Lung regresará.

Shifu recordó cuando Tai Lung destrozo el salón de los héroes.-¡Eso es imposible!... ¡Está encarcelado!.-Dijo preocupado.

- Nada es imposible.- Le corrigió.

Shifu solo abre los ojos y la boca de par en par.- ¡ZENG! .- Grito alarmado, el pobre ganzo solo puede llegar a la sala rápido alarmado.- ¡VUELVE A LA PRISION DE CHORH-GOM,DILES QUE DUPLIQUEN LA GUARDIA,QUE DUPLIQUEN LAS ARMAS, QUE DUPLIQUEN TODO!, ¡TAI LUNG NO DEBE SALIR DE ESA PRISION!.

- ¡Sí, maestro!.- Dijo con miedo para irse después volando, pero tropezando en su camino con un pilar rojo del salón.

- Uno suele hallar su destino, en el sendero que toma para evitarlo.-Dijo Oogway mientras iba a un tipo de pozo donde había un dragón dorado encima agarrando un cilindro de color rojo, verde y dorado.

Shifu lo venía siguiendo por atrás.-¡DEBEMOS HACER ALGO!… ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE AVANCE POR EL VALLE HACIA SU VENGANZA!… EL… EL…- Tartamudeaba por el miedo.

- Tu mente es como esta agua amigo mío…- Le dijo, señalando el poso que no dejaba ver nada el agua.- cuando esta agitada se vuelve difícil ver… Pero si dejas que pase un tiempo, la respuesta se vuelve clara.- Golpea despacio con su bastón el agua del pozo, para que deje ver con claridad el reflejo del dragón, que está arriba con el cilindro en la boca.

Ambos miran hacia arriba.

- ¿El rollo del dragón?.- Preguntó algo confuso y sorprendido.

- Llego el momento.- Afirmó.

- Pero, ¿quién?… ¿Quién es digno de descubrir el secreto, para el poder ilimitado?... ¿Volverse el guerrero dragón?.- Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Lo sabremos debido a su tiempo mi amigo.- Le mencionó confiado y con una sorisa.

Los sirvientes del palacio no tardaron en hacer posters de los 5 furiosos para anunciar al guerrero dragón, que pronto será el elegido.

Mientras en un restaurante…

- Acá esta su orden.- Dijo un panda en lo que le entregaba su plato de fideos a un conejo que estaba sentado en una silla de una mesa.

- ¡Gracias Po!.- Le agradeció el conejo mirando su plato con apetito y relamiéndose los labios para luego empezar a comer.

- No hay de que…- Respondió sin ánimos.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó con curiosidad con la boca llena de comida.

- No… Nada, solo estoy con un poco de sueño eso es todo.- Respondió aun sin ánimos.

El conejo iba a decir algo, pero no pudo debido a que pusieron rápidamente un poster de los 5 furiosos en la pared.

- ¡No puede ser!...- Gritó muy ilusionado cuando vio el poster.- la elección del guerrero dragón… ¡ES HOY!, ¡RÁPIDO!.- grito emocionado mientras ayudaba a los demás a levantarse de las sillas.- ¡LLEVESE SU PLATO!, ¡HEMOS ESPERADO AÑOS POR ESTO!.

Todos al ver el poster decidieron darse prisa para llegar a ver la elección de guerrero dragón, Po ya se estaba quitando el mantel para poder ir a toda prisa cuando…

- ¡Po!.- Lo mencionó un ganso que atrás de él llevaba un carrito de fideos.- ¿A dónde vas?.

Po se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su padre y luego voltearse lentamente para verlo a la cara.- Al… ¿Palacio de jade?.-Pregunto casi rogando por ya querer irse y no perderse la elección.

- Pero olvidas tu carrito de fideos, ¡todo el valle estará allí y tu le venderás fideos a todos!.- Estaba emocionado por ver a su hijo trabajar.

- ¿vender fideos?.- pregunto un poco asqueado por el trabajo, no le gustaba mucho el puesto de vender fideos.

El ganso asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Se me ocurrió que solo tal vez…-Trato de excusarse Po para no llevar el carrito.

- ¿Si?.- Pregunto con inocencia.

- Se me ocurría que tal vez…

- ¿Aja?.

Solo suspiro de aburrimiento.- Debería llevar los panes de frijol, sino se van ahechar a perder.- Dijo resignándose y obedeciendo las ordenes de su padre.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo!.- Dijo ilusionado.

Mientras en el palacio de jade.

Habían fuegos artificiales, niños jugando gritando "¡soy el guerrero del kung fu!", mientras abajo, muy, muy abajo estaba Po con la boca abierta, no podía creer que estuviera tan arriba el palacio de jade, recuperando la postura decidió subir las escaleras.

Había pasado 30 minutos hasta que Po logro subir las tan enormes escaleras, cansado y jadeando se puso a vender fideos en lo que llegaba su padre y mientras ponían las pruebas para ver quién era el guerrero dragón.

Mientras con Shifu y Oogway…

( watch?v=10Y7JfHD10w)

El maestro Oogway estaba bajando de unas escaleras junto con Shifu, las escaleras conducían al templo de jade.

- Es un día histórico…- Decía Shifu.- ¿No es así maestro Oogway?.- Pregunto con orgullo.

- Si… Uno que temí no poder verlo… - Dirigió la mirada hacia Shifu.- ¿Están listos sus estudiantes?.

- Si, maestro Oogway.

- Debes saber viejo amigo, que a quien elija, no solo le traerá paz al valle… Te la traerá a ti.- Dijo tocándole el pecho a Shifu, donde está el corazón.

Shifu se quedo pensativo después de lo que dijo el maestro Oogway.- ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?.- Pensó.

- Que dé comienzo… ¡EL TORNEO!.- Grito un cochino con ropa del palacio de jade dorada, para empezar la ceremonia tocando una campana.

Todos los aldeanos gritaron de emoción, al saber que ya iba a iniciar la pelea y coreaban los nombres de los furiosos. El estadio era enorme, cabían más de 1.300 habitantes.

- ¡Ciudadanos del valle de la paz!…-Shifu hacía la presentación en voz alta.- Es un honor para mí presentarles a ¡Tigresa, víbora, grulla, mono, mantis!... ¡Los cinco furiosos!. Termino de decir con orgullo.

Po grito de emoción al ver a sus héroes bajando de las alturas del cielo, tigresa dando vueltas, víbora serpenteando en el aire, mono dando patadas en el aire, mantis se perdía en las alturas y grulla volando alrededor de ellos mientras bajaba, tigresa callo dando un giro sobre su propio eje con una pata para luego asentar la otra, víbora cayendo de lleno en el piso, grulla dando vueltas en el aire que dejándose caer despacio, mono cayendo de espalda para después rodar y ponerse en posición de pelea y mantis solo se dejo caer en el piso.

- ¡Guerreros… Prepárense… Para la batalla!.- Había mucho orgullo en su voz, anunciando el inicio del torneo.

Grulla fue el primero, se puso en posición de combate con un ala arriba y la otra abajo formando una media "C", la boca de un dragón rojo empezó a abrirse mientras un cerdo encendía las mechas de un juego de entrenamiento llamado "Las 10 mil lenguas de fuego", po no podía creer que estaba viendo en persona a uno de sus héroes favoritos, con la boca abierta pudo observar como grulla se elevaba en el aire.

En el aire, grulla evadía las flechas con sus alas, como si nada una a una iban cayendo al suelo hasta quedar solo él, para luego bajar lentamente y reunirse con los demás furiosos que faltaban.

Po quedo embobado por la experiencia del maestro grulla, quedo con la boca abierta, hasta fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su padre, que ya había llegado.

- ¿Pasa algo hijo?.- Le preguntó su padre preocupado.

Salió de sus pensamientos.- ¿He?... No… Nada.- Dijo ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro y se ponía a vender fideos nuevamente.

Mientras en las gradas, había una figura negra, con los brazos cruzados sentada observando la escena portando una espada, con un mango de color rojo y dorado, la figura estaba cubierta de un manto negro con capucha que cubría su cabeza y su boca, solo dejaba ver sus ojos aparentemente cafés.

- Wow...- Pensó.- Estos guerreros son mejores que mis amigos en Lee-Da.- Termino de decir con una sonrisa, que traspasaba la oscuridad que había por la capucha que aparentaba ser macabra.

Había pasado 1 hora, cuando mono, mantis y víbora mostraron sus grandes habilidades.

- Y por ultimo…- Anunciaba la ronda final.- ¡La maestra tigresa!.- Dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

- ¡Esta si no me la pierdo!... Pero… Hay algo raro… Siento que conozco a esa tigre.- Entrecerró sus ojos, viendo pensativo lo que iba a pasar, cruzado de brazos.

- ¡La maestra tigresa, contra un buey de acero, y sus cuchillas mortales!.

Tigresa se preparaba poniéndose en posición de combate, con el brazo derecho hacia atrás, la derecha hacia adelante y flexionando las piernas, la izquierda adelante y la derecha atrás.

El buey de acero, que media 1.57 M, con unas hachas mortales, lentamente se fue acercando a tigresa, tigresa solo frunce el seño amenazante, mientras espera el ataque.

El buey de acero ataca con 3 hachas, golpeándolas en el suelo donde estaba tigresa, tigresa logra esquivar el golpe haciéndose a un lado, las hachas del buey de acero quedaron atoradas en el suelo por la fuerza que aplico, tigresa al ver esto ataca con palma abierta a las armas, rompiéndolas y dejando al buey de acero sin armas, tigresa salta arriba y dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje, le da una patada en la cabeza haciéndola volar en mil pedazos, al final… Ella había ganado.

Tigresa se levantaba poco a poco con la cara seria, y sin mirar a los espectadores, mientras ellos le aplaudían.

- Fue solo basura…- pensó seria y restándole importancia, mientras se reunía con sus amigos.

- Jum…- Pensó con una sonrisa de lado, en la boca.- vaya que sí es buena.

Oogway siente una rara reacción de paz y tranquilidad cerrando los ojos.- Siento, que el guerrero dragón, está entre nosotros.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su mano de lado a lado en lo que bajaba de las escaleras para sentir la conexión de fuerza que había en el palacio de jade.

Los 5 furiosos al oírlo hacen una fila para ver quién va a ser el seleccionado, víbora era la primera de la fila, luego mantis, mono, grulla y finalmente tigresa.

Tigresa estando en su posición de la elección, quedo justo atrás de la sombra.

- ¡CIUDADANOS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ!…- Anunciaba la elección del guerrero dragón.- ¡EL MAESTRO OOGWAY AHORA ELEGIRÁ, AL GUERRERO DRAGÓN!.

Todos los aldeanos del valle de la paz gritaron de alegría, porque iban a saber quién era el elegido para traerle la paz al valle, mientras que la sombra solo se cruzaba de brazos, para ver la elección.

El maestro Oogway bajaba de las escaleras, mientras movía lado a lado su mano, para identificar al guerrero dragón.

- Mmm…- Pensaba serio, mientras analizaba a los furiosos.- La serpiente tiene buena agilidad, pero no la fuerza, la grulla puede volar a unas alturas impresionantes, pero no tiene la agilidad, el mono igual posee la agilidad, pero no es muy preciso con sus ataques, la mantis es bastante rápida, pero con un movimiento in-falso puede quedar echo sopa en el suelo… Y bueno el tigre… Creo que posee todo.- terminó de pensar, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El maestro Oogway ya había llegado con los 5 furiosos, seguía moviendo su mano, mientras paso a víbora, ella hiso una reverencia, pero no la señalo, paso a mantis y tampoco lo señalo, paso a mono y no lo señalo, paso por grulla… Y tampoco lo señalo, finalmente había llegado donde estaba tigresa… Y la señalo.

- Maestro… Me está señalando, ¿A mí?.- Dijo feliz Tigresa, porque por fin iba a tener eso que tanto deseaba, el rollo del dragón y un padre feliz.

- A ti no…- Dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Disculpe?.- Le dijo confundida.

Tigresa al observar detenidamente el dedo de Oogway, descubrió que no la señalaba a ella… Sino a la sombra.

- A él…- Se dirigió a la sombra.

La sombra se quedo sorprendida al descubrir que la señalaban, mientras veía a los lados para fijarse que no señalaba a otra persona, la sombra sin decir nada se señalo confundida.

- Si tu…- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡Ven acá!.- Le dijo de buen humor.

La Sombra lo pensó por un momento, pero después decidió pararse e ir con él. Después de todo… ¿Qué más le podían hacer?. Fue bajando lentamente de las escaleras. Oogway lo veía complacido.

Todos los aldeanos se quedaron asombrados, al ver que semejante Sombra medía 1.69 M, no lo podían creer… Era más alto que los furiosos.

Poco a poco, la Sombra bajaba hasta llegar con Oogway. La Sombra quedó a lado de Tigresa con Oogway enfrente.

- Podrías, por favor quitarte el manto.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

- Se sobresalto al escuchar eso.- ¿Para qué o por qué motivo?.- Pregunto con nerviosismo, su voz era un poco grave.

- Se rio un poco de buena gana.- Solo para saber quién eres… ¿No crees que sería un poco raro, elegir al guerrero dragón, sin saber cómo es?.- Le sonrió.

- Pero… No creo agradarles.- Dijo triste, bajando la cabeza.

- Rio otra vez la tortuga.- Jovencito, acá no se discrimina a nadie.- Le dijo con seguridad.

- Pero…- Se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo sabe, que soy un joven?.- Pregunto confundido.

Oogway sonrió.- Lo deduje por tu tamaño.

- Oh… Ya veo.- Le dijo un poco más calmado.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar y quítate el manto.- Le dijo con tranquilidad.

- Está bien.- Obedeció, mientras se quitaba el manto negro, dejando a los espectadores, a Shifu y a los furiosos sorprendidos al ver que no era un pato, o ganso, ni conejo, era… Un humano.

( watch?v=HitDB-Be_74)

El humano vestía con una camisa negra, pegada a su torso con dibujos raros, era alto, con cabello negro corto y ojos cafés. Estaba un poco fuerte de los brazos y piernas, del abdomen se notaba que lo tiene un poco marcado, tenía unos tenis blancos con azul, en su pierna izquierda tenia la espada.

- ¿Me permites, ver tu espada, joven?.- Pregunto Oogway curioseando la espada guardada, con la mirada.

- Lo siento… No puedo permitirlo.- Se negó.

- Vamos, no temas. No buscamos hacerte daño.- Sonrío la tortuga.

- ¿Cómo sabré si no me está mintiendo?.- Pregunto un poco serio.

- Porque nosotros buscamos el bien, no el mal.- Habló Víbora captando la atención del muchacho.

- Esta bien… Confío en su sano juicio.- Lo convenció.

El muchacho saco la espada de su funda rápido, sacándola para arriba, luego darle una vuelta a al hombro izquierdo y terminando por el derecho.

- Acá tiene…- Se la ofreció con la espada entre las manos a Oogway.- Pero tenga cuidado… Es muy valiosa para mí.- Le advirtió cuando se la entrego por completo.

- No te preocupes joven.- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón los aldeanos, Shifu y los furiosos sentían un cierto desprecio hacia el Humano.

Oogway, vio que la espada era delgada, estaba hecha con plata inoxidable, el mango lo tenía dorado cubierto con rojo, se dejaba ver unos puntos dorados que salían en fila, en el mango.

- No puede ser…- Se sorprendió al ver la espada.

- ¿Qué sucede maestro?.- Pregunto con preocupación.

- Es… La espada del dragón.- Mencionó, mientras contemplaba la asombrosa espada.

Todos los ciudadanos y los furiosos, no entendían el por qué la sorpresa. Solo era una simple espada.

- Solo es una simple espada.- Le resto importancia.

- No es una simple espada, esta espada es valiosa para mí ya que con ella se venció a un enemigo, pero yo no estuve presente… mas sin embargo, me lo han contado.- Le corrigió tranquilamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho y qué eres?.- Le preguntó Oogway.

- Arturo García y soy un humano… ¿Por qué la pregunta?.- Le pregunto curioso.

- Mira que interesante.- Decía mientras lo observaba y levantaba su brazo.- ¡EL UNIVERSO NOS A TRAIDO AL GUERRERO DRAGÓN!.- Anuncio con felicidad.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- Gritaron al unísono.

Pronto se empezaban a escuchar protestas, represalias, por parte de los aldeanos.

Un cerdo se levanto de su lugar.- ¡EL NO PUEDE SER EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN!.- Grito con desprecio.

Un conejo igual se levantó de su lugar.- ¡ES UN IDIOTA!.- Grito con mucho odio y repugnancia.

- ¡NUESTRA SALVACION NO PUDE ESTAR EN MANOS DE ESE INÚTIL!.

Los aldeanos seguían diciendo más y más cosas. Arturo solo los miraba con furia y tristeza en el interior al recordar que le estaba pasando lo mismo que antes en Lee-Da.

Un cerdo toco el Gong, en todas partes salía confeti disparado, mientras bajaban unos cerdos y patos a guiar a Arturo al salón de los héroes, todos los aldeanos se quedaron molestos por la elección del dragón.

Shifu fue corriendo atrás de Oogway.- ¡PERO MAESTRO, EL NO PUEDE SER EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN!, ¡IBA A SEÑALAR A TIGRESA Y ESA COSA ESTABA ATRÁS DE ELLA!, ¡ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!.- Le decía con odio.

- Los accidentes, no existen.- Le dijo tranquilo, mientras se retiraba a meditar a otra parte.

Tigresa caminó hasta llegar con Shifu, con la cabeza baja y triste.- Perdónanos maestro…- Decía mientras hacia una reverencia.- Te hemos fallado.

- No, si el humano no se ha rendido para mañana, yo le abre fallado a ustedes.- Se dirigió a los furiosos.

Continuará…

Muy bien, se que no es mucho pero es mi primera ves acá. Este proyecto lo tenía pensado hacer desde hace 3 años. Pero por flojera no lo terminaba, hasta hoy que me decidí hacerlo por capítulos. Espero les haya gustado, se que copié la película en sí pero yo quiero hacerla a mi estilo a ver si tiene resultado y compartir mis ideas.

Si este proyecto tiene resultado haré mi versión de la 2 y después mis propias versiones de mis historias siguiendo la línea de tiempo (habrán unas que no).

En fin… ¡Gracias por leerlo espero fuese de du agrado, en caso de que no me dejan el review o un mensaje privado. Pero sin groserías, porque si no después no lo leo.

¡Un saludo a Álvaro, María, Gabriela, Virginia, Mauro, Carlos, Javier y todos mis demás amigos de FF!.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!.


	2. El escape de Tai-Lung

¡Hola mis amigos!, bueno como verán este es mi segundo capítulo del empiezo de mi historia. Como ya lo había mencionado, yo hago esto con el propósito de divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes con el fin de entretenerlos.

Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Dreamworks, ¿Pero a quien le importa eso?. ¡Vámonos con la historia!.

**Capítulo 2: El escape de Tai-Lung y la reprimenda de Shifu.**

( watch?v=eBCQO8iCpgI)

Zeng volaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en lo que él cruzaba por las grandes montañas de china a una temperatura de menos de -30 cg. Al parecer estaba por un rumbo no muy explorado. Pasó de largo a unos toros fuertes que vestían con una armadura negra con gris y portaban lanzas. Los toros nada más lo ven pasar sin decir una palabra, el ve un edificio grande, con una enorme puerta con metal reforzado para acercarse a ella, pero tuvo una lamentable caída forzosa. Se tropezó con una piedra al pasar, mientras resbalaba por el hielo para quedar con unos Tigres que medían 1.80 con unos uniformes dorado con rojo. Cuando vieron que cayó le apuntaron con sus lanzas en la cabeza.

- ¡Esperen, no soy el enemigo!...- Rogaba por el miedo al ver esas enormes lanzas.- Traigo un mensaje… Del maestro Shifu.- Les aclaro.

Los tigres se sorprendieron por el comentario y al escucharlo le quitaron las lanzas de encima para abrirle la enorme puerta, llevándolo con su jefe.

Al entrar, vio a varios rinocerontes en posición de una larga fila que llevaba hasta su jefe. A Zeng le entraba el pánico por estar con ellos manteniendo las alas entra su ropa tratando de controlar sus nervios, hasta que llego con el jefe de los tigres. Al parecer era un Tigre de Bengala.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- Grito furioso al leer la nota que le envió Shifu.- ¡¿Qué duplique mi guardia?!, ¡¿Usar protecciones adicionales?!, ¡¿Su prisión podría no llegar a ser adecuada?!.- Le regaño fuerte mente.

Al pobre le dio un miedo total y dio un paso atrás, pero unos puercos lo estaban esperando bloqueándole el paso para que no pudiera escapar mientras lo miraban molestos. El jefe al ver al ganso asustado, decidió darle un toque con la nota.

- ¿Crees que mi prisión no sirve?.- Le dijo en tono de advertencia, dirigiéndose al ganso con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Tzune!...- le dijo por su nombre con miedo en la voz.- Shifu duda… Yo solo soy un pobre mensajero.

- Te daré un mensaje para tu "maestro" Shifu.- Le dijo en tono insinuador de advertencia.

Tzune se dirijo a unas escaleras que llevaban hasta debajo de la prisión, la prisión estaba 300 M, debajo de la superficie.

- ¡Escapar de la prisión de Chorh- Gom no es posible!.- Grito con orgullo de estar al mando de su tropa que cuidaba la prisión.

Zeng pudo ver en la orilla de las escaleras y ve la superficie de la prisión temblando. Tzune le da un empujón fuerte que provoca que se le caiga una pluma hasta la superficie.

Tzune solo se rió macabramente.- Es increíble, ¿no es así?.- Le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta con orgullo.

- Es impresionante…- Le dio la razón tragando saliva por el miedo.- Muy impresionante.

Llegaron hasta la mitad del camino de las escaleras con muchas tropas alrededor cuidando la entrada.

- ¡Una entrada, una salida, un millar de guardias y un solo prisionero!- Se dirijo a Zeng, mientras caminaban.

El estaba viendo a los rinocerontes que cuidaban la prisión.- Si, pero ese prisionero por desgracia es Tai-Lung.- Le advirtió.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un elevador de madera que conectaba hasta debajo de la prisión donde estaba el prisionero. Había 2 guardias cuidando el elevador, para que nadie entrara ni saliera por ese lugar.

- Bájanos.- Se dirijo al guardia para que después los bajaran cuidadosamente.

Al estar bajando por el elevador, Zeng empezó a asustarse, por el solo hecho de estar cerca con Tai-Lung. Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado al final.

- Madre santísima…- Dijo con miedo en la voz.

- He ahí… Tai-Lung.- Decía señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Zeng trago saliva por el miedo al verlo.- Creo… Que será mejor esperar aquí.- Decía para quedarse en el elevador y no correr riesgo alguno.

- No tienes nada que temer, es completamente seguro.- Le aviso empujándolo fuerte para adelante y no quedarse atrás.- ¡Ballestas, Preparadas!.- Le dijo a los guardias con ballestas enormes para que cuidaran que Tai-Lung no escapara.

- ¿Ballestas?.- Pregunto con miedo.

Tai-Lung estaba inmovilizado con una tortuga gigante, que cubría todo su pecho y espalda, que estaba hecha a base de piedra, también sujetaba unas piedras enormes en cada mano, que tenían una cadena especial para que no se rompieran, las cadenas conectaban con las muñecas de él, que tenía unos brazaletes de metal para que no se rompieran, él se encontraba de rodillas, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¡Oye cabrón!...- Le grito acercándose a el.- ¡¿Ya oíste?!... ¡Oogway le dará por fin a alguien el rollo del dragón, y ese NO vas a ser tú!.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!, ¡no lo haga enojar!.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer?...- Le pregunto seguro.- Lo tengo completamente inmovilizado.- Le piso la cola.

Zeng al ver lo que hizo Tzune le dio un sobresalto, pero Tai-Lung no hiso nada, solo se quedo callado en lo que se reía malévolamente.

- ¡Uy!…-Se burló de él.- ¡Le pise el rabo al gatito!.

- ¡Ya es suficiente!, le diré a Shifu, que no tiene nada que temer.- Sonaba decidido por el miedo, mientras se retiraba para el elevador junto con Tzune.

- No, nada…- Le dijo seguro.

- Eso le diré…- Dirige su mirada a el tigre blaco que estaba junto a él.- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?.- Pregunto con miedo, pero él no respondió.

Volvieron a subir por el elevador, mientras con Tai-Lung todo era silencio, hasta que cayó la pluma de Zeng, que se había caído en el principio del viaje por culpa de Tzune. Alzo la mirada dejando ver unos ojos fríos color rojo, que solo se veían en la oscuridad, bajo la mirada para ver la pluma que estaba en el suelo, para recogerla con su cola.

De vuelta al palacio de jade…

Los cerdos y patos le abren la puerta a Arturo, para dejarlo pasar al salón de los héroes, Arturo solo contempla el salón tan grande y sagrado.

Los cerdos y patos serraron la puerta con mirada de desprecio, hacia el guerrero dragón, Arturo solo oyó como se serró la puerta, con la mirada triste al sentir sus miradas con desprecio.

Arturo inspeccionaba el lugar tan grande, caminaba a paso lento hasta dar con una espada grande, que tenía bordada un dragón verde claro, con el mango dorado.

Curioseaba la espada con la mirada, teniendo el brazo izquierdo atrás de la espalda y la derecha en la barbilla.- Si no me equivoco, esta espada es "la espada de los héroes"… Según Lee-Da.- Dijo en voz baja, mientras seguía curioseando la espada.

- ¿Ya terminaste de curiosear?.- Pregunto un poco molesto Shifu, a sus espaldas.

Arturo se voltea a verlo.- Y… ¿Usted quién es?.- Pregunto serio y confundido.

- Soy el maestro Shifu…- Le decía con voz seria y con algo de desprecio.- Y debo informarte, qué no eres bienvenido aquí.

- ¡OIGA!, si el maestro Oowgay me eligió es por qué, yo soy el guerrero dragón.- Le demando con voz fría.

- ¡NO!, tú no eres el guerrero dragón y nunca lo serás…- Le dijo molesto, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice, el dragón dorado arriba con el cilindro en la boca.- Hasta qué aprendas el secreto del rollo del dragón…

- Bien…- Dijo resignado, mientras veía el rollo.- ¡Aquí voy!.- Salto para alcanzar el rollo.

(C.L.) Arturo trato de alcanzar el rollo con la mano derecha, Pero Shifu se lo impide dándole un golpe en la barbilla, con la mano tirándolo al suelo, mientras el caía lentamente al piso como si nada (E.C.L.).

El panda rojo se empezó a reír de él, por su intento fracasado.- ¿Crees qué es así de fácil?, ¿qué te regalare el secreto para un poder ilimitado?.- Su tono era retador, mientras se acercaba a él amenazante.- Uno primero debe dominar el nivel más alto del kung fu y eso es imposible si ese alguien como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo?.- Pregunto muy confundido.

- ¡SI, mírate!.- Le golpea en la pansa.- Con esa pansa jamás serás el guerrero dragón…

- ¡Hasta aquí!.- Gritó furioso, mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Shifu, qué el solo lo bloquea agarrando su dedo índice, con sus dedos pulgar e índice.- ¿Qué está haciendo?.- Le pregunto con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué no sabes qué es?.- Pregunto confundido al saber, qué no sabía que era esa llave.

- No.

- Es la llave Dactilar Wuxi, la desarrollo el maestro Wuxi En la 3ª dinastía. Con solo bajar el dedo índice quedarías hecho polvo al instante.

- ¿Y si hago esto?.- Quita su dedo, jalándolo para atrás agarrándole la muñeca con su brazo derecho a Shifu.

Arturo tiro de la muñeca, para después agarrarlo con la izquierda por el cuello, Shifu logra escaparse dándole un codazo en el estómago, haciendo qué se valla para atrás y choqué fuertemente con un pilar del salón, provocando qué Arturo gima de dolor tocándose la espalda. Shifu se acercaba a Arturo con el ceño fruncido.

- Escucha con cuidado humano…- Menciono en tono amenazante.- Oowgay te escogió, pero cuando termine contigo desearas lo contrario… ¿Esta claro?.

Arturo solo pudo entre cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños y dientes, mientras le hervía la sangre por dentro por ser utilizado una vez más, para luego asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

- Bien.- Dijo satisfecho para terminar dándole un recorrido por el palacio.

Continuará...

Muy bien! Hasta acá he llegado, espero les haya gustado. Hay me dejan un review, acepto criticas sin groserías. Gracias por leer, de verdad que me gusta saber que mis lecturas no aburren. XD


	3. Sé rápido, sé preciso

¡Hola, hola mis lectores! Perdón por tardarme mucho, es que la prepa exige demasiado y pues como ustedes sabrán ya ni uno tiene tiempo para sí mismo. :s Bueno, este capítulo será un poco más largos que los anteriores. Espero les guste :)

**Capítulo 3: Sé rápido, sé preciso.**

Arturo y el maestro Shifu, se encontraban caminando en los pasillos del templo de jade. Caminaron el línea recta hasta parar alado de una puerta roja grande, Sifué le hizo una seña con la mano para qué esperara a qué abriera la puerta.

Al abrirla Arturo vio qué los 5 furiosos estaban entrenando. Tigresa estaba evadiendo unos pedazos de madera, con filos a su alrededor en forma de bolsa gruesa. Mono pasaba por unos aros con filos en las orillas. Grulla bloqueaba flechas con sus poderosas alas. Mantis entrenaba en un lugar de palos con púas alrededor de ellos, pasando como un rayo evitando ser golpeado por ellos y Víbora se encontraba esquivando en un lugar llamas de fuego, qué salían de unos tubos debajo de la pista de color negro.

Tigresa no alcanzo a verlos parados en la puerta. Con un fuerte golpe con sus brazos a palma abierta, logro destruir uno de los obstáculos de madera destrozándolo en pedazos, apuntando hacia la puerta.

(C.L.) Un pedazo de madera iba directo a la cara de Arturo. Pero el logra esquivarlo haciendo la cabeza a su lado izquierdo y agarrándola con la mano derecha (E.C.L.).

Arturo miró el pedazo de madera viendo que tenía un grabado y después la tiró al piso.

-¿Ellos son los 5 furiosos?.- Pregunto algo serio y analizándolos.

-Sí, ellos son… ¿Estás listo para aprender tu lección humano?.- Le pregunto algo enojado.

Los 5 furiosos llegaron a donde ellos estaban y tigresa se puso en modo recto y con brazos cruzados para terminar mirando a Arturo de una manera desagradable.

-¿Estás listo para tu primer día de entrenamiento?.- Le preguntó Mono muy confiado de que fallaría.

-Siempre estoy listo…

-Bien humano, demuéstralo.- Shifu señalo el campo de entrenamiento esperando que vaya a mostrar sus habilidades.

-Muy bien… ¡Ahí voy!.- Se lanzó con los brazos extendidos para adelante dando un giro y cayendo en medio de la arena de entrenamiento.

-¡Mono, vas primero!.- Le ordenó Shifu para que fuera al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué es esto?. ¿Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?.- Arturo se quito su espada tirándola hacia un lado de la pista.

-Aquí demostrarás tus habilidades para el Kung Fu, veamos si eres tan bueno como dices… -Lo miro con una cara seria.

-¡Yo no se Kung Fu! (Pero se defenderme…) – Pensó.

Mono bajo al campo de pelea dando un giro en el aire y cayendo con los brazos extendidos enfrente de Arturo.

-Más vale que te prepares, porque no me tentaré el corazón… -Le advirtió.

Arturo no dijo nada solo se puso en posición de pelea haciendo atrás la pierna derecha flexionándola y levantando su brazo derecho en posición de cola de escorpión encima de su cabeza, dejando la izquierda flexionada enfrente.

Mono flexiono su brazo derecho hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho y el izquierdo al frente. La pierna derecha la hizo para atrás poniendo fuerza en ella. Se puso en la posición de tigre.

(watch?v=uav8lxH7H3k)

Arturo empezó por moverse de lado con su pierna derecha y luego le seguía con la izquierda con pasos lentos a lo que mono le siguió la corriente pero dando vuelta a la izquierda.

Los 4 Furiosos restantes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, hace mucho que no veían algo así. Se están… Se están analizando.

Arturo analizaba bien la situación, él sabía que no era lo bastante rápido como Mono así que tendrá que ser un movimiento rápido y preciso.

Al cabo de dar 1 vuelta completa se quedan quietos por 17 segundos y después el que ataca primero es Mono. Arturo entrecierra los ojos y ve el movimiento de Mono lentamente. Brinco quedando boca abajo y bajo atrás de Arturo. Arturo voltea rápidamente la cabeza atrás y ve que le lanza una patada, esté lo esquiva arqueando su espalda y agarrando su pierna con el brazo derecho jalándolo para él haciendo que Mono perdiera un poco el control sobre su cuerpo. Arturo ve la oportunidad y le da un codazo en el pecho un poco fuerte tirándolo al suelo, mono estando adolorido se lleva las manos al pecho y gime un poco por el dolor que sintió, aún así decide levantarse y seguir peleando. Se hechó para atrás y se levanto con sus manos, pero no logró ver que Arturo dio una vuelta y le logró darle en la cabeza con un poco de fuerza, no lo quería matar.

Mono se fue a estrellar con la Olla donde practicaba Grulla, quedando fuera del campo de pelea y de la batalla.

-Jamás te confíes en que vencerás, no sabes que hará el enemigo después… -Le aconsejo Arturo a Mono y luego miro a Shifu- La clase terminó… -Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

Los Furiosos no lo podían creer y menos Shifu, fue un momento… Muy rápido. Arturo subía lentamente por las escaleras y al llegar hasta arriba con los furiosos y Shifu voltea su cara para hablarle a Mono.

-Lo siento… No quería lastimarte mucho, pero no tuve opción. Ese movimiento que ibas a hacerme me hubiera costado las piernas.- Terminó y se fue saliendo por las puertas a tomar un poco de aire.

Mono se levantó un poco adolorido viendo a sus amigos y a su maestro igual de confundidos que él.

-¿C-cómo supo que iba a hacer…?- Se preguntó mientras subía lentamente para ver a sus compañeros.- Lo siento maestro, le fallé… -Bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-No… Tu no me fallaste…-Se quedó pensando sin mirarlo- Ve a descansar, yo… Tengo que meditar bien lo que pasó…-Se quedó pensando.

-Buenas noches maestro.- Dijeron los Furiosos al mismo tiempo mientras se retiraban.

-Estoy seguro de haber visto algo en sus ojos… -Recordó la escena cuando Arturo agarro la pierna de Mono y se vio que tenía un rojo fosforescente en sus ojos- Algo pasó… Tengo que averiguar que es…

Continuará…

Bueeeeno, no fue la gran cosa. Espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo a mis amigos y a mis lectores! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Los quiero! :3

Por cierto, las cosas ya se están poniendo tensas, ¿qué pasará con Arturo? ¿Qué fue lo que vio Shifu?. Poco a poco lo sabrán. Me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, muajajajaja =3


	4. Sorpresas inesperadas

¡Hola amigos!, pues aquí trayendo el capítulo 4, jeje. Guau, sinceramente pensé que a nadie le agradaría, pero los pocos que leen esto me inspiran a seguir adelante. :')

De ante mano les quería pedir una disculpa por el capítulo anterior, es que no me dio mucho tiempo de alargarlo más y hacerlo más interesante. :/

Bueno, ¡Vamos a la historia!.

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresas inesperadas.**

Ya era de noche y Arturo se encontraba caminando por el portón del Palacio de Jade bajando por un camino rocoso. Él solo respiraba profundo y veía a su alrededor los árboles callados escuchando la brisa del aire fresco dándole en la cara.

-Siento que las cosas irán mal aquí como en Lee Da…- Lo presentía, sabía que su raza no era muy aceptable con ellos.- Esa Tigre del sur me veía muy extraño… Sé que la he visto en alguna parte… A lo mejor es…-Se calló un momento.

Arturo logro escuchar unas voces aproximándose, eran de los 5 furiosos. El no perdió el tiempo y busco un lugar donde ocultarse con la mirada. Miro a la izquierda y había un árbol grande y se dispuso a ponerse detrás de el.

-¿Ustedes creen que sea cierto?.-Le pregunto Grulla a los demás furiosos.

-Yo no creo nada de lo que dice Oogway, pero por algo lo escojió. ¿No creen?.- Dijo Vívora.

-Será muy veloz, pero tiene cara de idiota…- Se hizo el chistoso Mono.

Todos los furiosos se rieron un poco por el comentario, excepto tigresa. Quien empezó a adelantar su camino.

-Una tortuga sabia sabría elegir bien a un guerrero. No a un humano que ni si quiera sabe lo que es el Kung Fu…- Terminó de decir y siguió su camino mientras los demás le seguían.

-En eso tiene razón…- Dijo Mono viendo a Grulla y el acento la cabeza con razón y se fueron.

Arturo se sentía que el corazón se le hacía chico mientras se respaldaba en el árbol bajando lentamente.

-Creo que lo mejor será irme…- Dijo algo triste y respirando hondo. Se paro y camino para enfrente a ver hasta donde llegaba.

Sin darse cuenta estaba yendo por el camino del durazno de la sabiduría.

Paso 25 minutos en lo que llegó al árbol sagrado, y se paro algo confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Y esto…?. ¿Cómo…?.- Se acercó más viendo mejor el árbol, lo que se le hizo más raro fue que los duraznos de ese árbol brillaban con luz ténue y se veían hermosos. Pero aún así se le hizo raro eso y le surgieron 2 preguntas… ¿Cómo y por qué?.

Arturo agarró un durazno y pensó si lo mordía o no… Y lo mordió. En ese momento abre los ojos de par en par y salió un destello blanco de ellos llevándolo al pasado.

(watch?v=pUnrZiwZ0as)

Era de noche aún pero con lluvia y el Palacio de Jade no se veía tan viejo. Arturo quedó enfrente de una puerta café con cerradura circular.

-¿Dónde estoy…?.- Se pregunto con rareza.- Este no es el presente.- Miró abajo y vio un Leopardo gris con manchas negras.

En ese momento vio que traía una nota que decía "Cuídenlo mucho por favor…". Arturo se para y decide tocar a la puerta.

En ese momento vio salir al maestro Shifu, pero más joven. No lo podía creer, sabía lo que paso.

-Me encuentro en el pasado…- Dijo en voz baja y sorprendido.

Shifu miro el bebé leopardo buscando al dueño, pero no lo hallaba. Al parecer no podía ver a Arturo, y de eso se dio cuenta. Shifu recogió el bebé y lo llevo adentro del palacio.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta Arturo se adelanto en paso lento para entrar y ver el palacio. Al parecer era la entrada a la cocina, pero se encontraba algo vacia.

Volteó y vio que Shifu leyó la carta y saco al leopardo para abrazarlo fuerte y escucho decir algo a Shifu.

-No temas, todo estará bien… Yo te cuidaré…-Dijo en voz tranquila mientras lo acariciaba sentado.

Poco a poco todo se fue desvaneciendo todo y Arturo vio que se alejaba la escena.

Despertó en el piso con la respiración algo agitada.- ¡¿Cómo fue que pude ver eso…?!.- Se preguntó algo alterado.

-Es por el durazno…- Dijo una voz vieja atrás del árbol en la oscuridad.

-¿Oogway…?, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Se pregunto extrañado.

-Siempre vengo por las noches, al parecer veo que le has dado un mordisco al durazno de la sabiduría.- Sonrio la tortuga.

-No sabía que pasaría eso, ¿cómo…?.- Fue interrumpido.

-¿Fue que lo viste?. Es fácil, el árbol se conecta a los recuerdos de los que meditan aquí y se aferra a ellos guardándolos. Pero ojo, es solo los mejores recuerdos, no solo cualquier sueño.- Se acerco un poco a Arturo con su sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo…- Se quedo pensando un poco.- Oogway… Tú crees… ¿Tú crees que pueda con esto?.- Pregunto algo sin ánimos.

-En esta vida todo se puede, dime… ¿De qué escuela vienes?.

-No es escuela, es una academia… Lee Da.- Le corrigió y afirmó.

Oogway se quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta y respiro hondo y se tranquilizo.

-Eso quiere decir que eres fuerte… ¿No?, eh escuchado que los entrenamientos ahí son duros…

-Sí, pero lo hacen con el propósito de volverte un mejor guerrero.- Respondió algo serio.

-Yo creo que si puedes… Lo que pasa aquí no es gran cosa.- Le sonrió.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedo servir aquí si mi pasado es un obstáculo para mi?.- Bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-Mira… No se por que hayas pasado, pero hay un dicho… "El ayer es historia, el mañana un misterio. Pero el hoy es un obsequio." Por eso se le dice presente.- Le sonrió y se fue la tortuga por donde vino.

Esas palabras dejaron a Arturo muy pensativo, y se tranquilizo. Ya había tenido una respuesta de tantas y que significaba eso. Pero lo que le preocupa ahora es saber como es que vio los recuerdos de Shifu, si el por lo que sabe nunca medito aquí.

-Es hora de hablar con el maestro Shifu por las buenas…- Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se paro para ir en busca de su maestro… Y por respuestas.

Continuará…

Woooow! Al parecer Arturo vio un recuerdo muy preciado, pero que quien? Si Shifu jamás medito ahí al parecer? Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio! Las cosas se van calentando muchachos… ¡Gracias por leer!, me despido con un abrazo brothers! :)


	5. Planes, Distracciones

¡Hola, hola!. Acá trayendo el capítulo 5, veo que les está agradando mucho. Sus apoyos me sirven de inspiración (y dejarlos en suspenso, muajamuajamuaja). Bueno, sin más preámbulos sigamos con la historia! :3

**Capítulo 5: Planes… Distracciones.**

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Los 5 furiosos y Arturo estaban en la cocina esperando la cena. Mono y víbora estaban en las bases largas de la mesa, grulla y mantis en la esquina de la derecha y Arturo y tigresa en las izquierdas. Al parecer Po era el cocinero del palacio, el se encontraba cocinando fideos y hablando de sus "grandes" azañas…

-Y luego le dije… Serás un gran guerrero… Pero das mala propina.- En tono retador se los dijo sirviendo la sopa en los platos hondos.

-Vaya, debió ser un problema…- Grulla sonrió y vio a Mono con una mueca de "esta mintiendo".

-Y… ¿Lograste darle su merecido?.- Le pregunto Mantis con una sonrisa.

-Pues… Se podría decir que si… Pero no se lo dije de cara, mas bien lo pensé.- Sirvió las sopas y las puso en la mesa para cada furioso. Hasta para Arturo, y sirvió de último a Tigresa… Pero ella al parecer no quería.- ¿No quiere maestra?.-Pregunto entusiasmado por que era su favorita, olvidando lo que sentía ella.

-Se dice que el Guerrero Dragón puede sobrevivir años comiendo rocío de Ching y la energía del universo…-Hizo a un lado su plato y puso uno con un poco de Ching y arroz mirando a Arturo con odio.

-Sin comida no vives… Necesitas combustible, y la comida es nuestro combustible. Si dejas de comer en la pelea no servirás de nada, puesto que te puedes cansar por desnutrición. No se trata de comer o dejar de comer… Se trata de alimentarte sanamente y hacer mucho ejercicio. Claro, si lo que quieres es conservar tu peso.- Le dijo todo eso Arturo sin darle mucha importancia y comiendo su sopa de fideos.

Tigresa estaba a punto de explorar, si antes lo odia ahora lo detesta. No le gusta que le den cuerda a sus discusiones, le gusta tener siempre la razón.

-Mmm, ¡que rica esta la sopa!.- Con mucha emoción y un gran sabor en su paladar dijo.- ¿Qué le pones?.- Pregunto por saber la receta secreta.

-Pues, es una receta secreta. Sería que le preguntes a mi padre, por que no te la puedo decir.- Se recostó en el lavamanos viendo a Arturo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Jajaja, esta bien, esta bien…- Mañana lo veré. ¿Te parece?.- Le devolvió la sonrisa y terminó de comer la sopa.

Los furiosos solo podían ver como entablaban amistad esos 2 viendo que es la primera ves que oyen a el guerrero dragón reír.

-Por mi esta bien, pero creo que tendrás cosas que hacer como el Guerrero Dragón que eres.- Dijo entusiasmado.

-No se… Quiero tomar un respiro después de hablar con el Maestro Shifu. Por cierto… ¿Alguien lo ha visto?.- Volteo a ver a los demás furiosos encontrando una respuesta.

-Creo que se puso a meditar en la sala del dragón, ¿por qué la pregunta?.- Víbora entrecerró los ojos por el interez.

-¿Alguien sabe si el ya ah meditado en el árbol de la sabiduría?.

-Que yo sepa no, casi nunca tiene tiempo para meditar en la sala del dragón. No creo que tenga tiempo para meditar en el árbol.- Le respondió Mono.

-Bien, los veo al rato chicos. Tengo que hablar con Shifu. Adiós amigo, te veo mañana.- Se despidió y salió de la cocina.

-Me llamo Po…- Dijo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto en unas montañas heladas muy lejos de ahí…

(watch?v=P-H-VHMxa1s)

Tai-Lung movía la pluma rápidamente por la espalda del caparazón logrando abrirlo. Se pone a respirar un poco y se truena los huesos, hace mucho que no lo hacía. El caparazón cae rápido pero logra parar la caída con su pie derecho y lo recuesta lentamente haciendo silencio.

Nadie escuchó a Tai-Lun que se escapaba, los guardias no estaban en su lugar. Vio a la izquierda que estaba encadenado a la roca iba a quitarse la cadena pero había otra en su mano derecha. En eso se le ocurre una idea, empieza a enrollar la cadena en su brazo haciendo que gire el gancho que lo sujetaba. Funcionaba, era tan silencioso… Le falta poco para salir.

Terminó y se acercó a la cadena derecha y se lo quitó con las manos, perfecto… Nadie se dio cuenta.

Miro arriba y vio que estaba muy debajo de los muros de protección, eso no sería problema. Tai-Lung empezó a correr rápido pero en silencio para dar un salto al muro impidiendo caer al vacío.

(C.L) Sacó sus garras y dio una vuelta quedando boca abajo, con la ayuda de sus patas logro enterrarlas primero y después las de sus manos en silencio. (E.C.L)

Empezó a subir rápidamente dando una vuelta a todo su cuerpo a la derecha subiendo finalmente a la muralla. En eso hay un guardia de espaldas y otro que se esta retirando, al mismo tiempo que giro Tai-Lung agarró su cabeza del Rinoceronte y la giró bruscamente para matarlo.

El leopardo bajo silenciosamente para agarrar el gran cuerpo del rinoceronte y llevarlo a la oscuridad para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Miro enfrente y vio que no había nadie, perfecto. Empezó a correr rápido y dio un salto encima del cuarto de descanso y empezó a trepar las paredes para llegar al segundo nivel. Al parecer eran 10 niveles incluyendo la salida.

Empieza a escalar por debajo del puente y escucha a los guardias hablar pero no le toma importancia y sube dando una vuelta de cabeza poniéndose en medio de los 2 guardias y los noquea abriendo sus 2 piernas dándoles una patada muy fuerte, eso los dejó inconscientes.

Los 2 rinocerontes se caen por las orillas del puente y Tai-Lung evita que se caiga uno de la derecha, pero no pudo evitar que cayera el de la izquierda.

Un rinoceronte sale por el nivel inferior de la caseta de descanso y cae el cuerpo del otro de arriba enfrente de él. Abre los ojos de par en par y corre a la caseta a dar la alarma.

En cuanto se oyó la alarma todos los rinocerontes salieron a ver lo que pasaba y no lo podían creer que Tai-Lung había escapado.

-¡Oh, no!.- Grito Tzune con pavor.- ¡Todos a sus puestos!.

Tai-Lung da un rugido y se dispone a cruzar a todos esos guardias, da un salto enorme y llega al tercer nivel con los demás guardias y los empieza a golpear bruscamente.

Un rinoceronte trato de cortarlo en 2 con su espada, pero lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado y dándole un golpe seco en la barbilla. Mientras el rinoceronte se alzaba por el golpe el leopardo aprovecho para darle un golpe de palma abierta en el estómago provocando que se fuera para atrás tirando a los demás guardias.

Los demás guardias se apresuraron y prepararon sus ballestas enormes y las cargaron esperando la señal del jefe. Tai-Lung no perdió tiempo y se preparo para cuando dispararán.

-¡Fuego!.- Grito el general Tzune desde arriba.

Los rinocerontes abrieron fuego y lanzaron las enormes lanzas que tenían. Pero para Tai-Lung eso no sería un problema.

Tai-Lung vio que venían rápido las lanzas así que tenía que ser preciso con sus movimientos, salto rápido y se paro encima de una lanza lanzándose a otra con los brazos extendidos y llegar a la otra apoyando sus pies por abajo dando una vuelta y se impulsó para llegar al séptimo piso.

Vio que llegaban rinocerontes por ambos lados y el estaba en medio. Se quedo tranquilo esperando que se amontonaran entonces… Dio una patada giratoria con mucha fuerza haciendo volar a todos los rinocerontes y cayeran al vacío.

Tai-Lung corrió por las paredes hasta llegar al noveno piso. Ahí fue cuando Tzune prendió unas dinamitas que tenían en los tejados.

-¡Ahora!.- Dio la orden y activaron las cargas destruyendo toda la prisión con tal de que no escapará.

Miró hacia arriba el leopardo y sintió como el suelo le temblaba mientras se tambaleaba. Ahora no tenía salida.

Tai-Lung usó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para dar un salto más alto y llegar hasta las piedras que caían de los tejados y vio una dinamita que le faltaba poco para explorar y aprovecho el momento. Subió a una roca y salto a la derecha a otra para ponerse en la punta y saltar de nuevo hacia la dinamita que quedaba encendida.

Casi se cae pero logro agarrarla y rompió la cuerda que la sostenía para tirársela a Tzune.

-Mierda…- Dijo Tzune sin aliento… Sabía que era el fin.

Zeng llegaba volando de nuevo y llegó a la puerta, pero cuando la iba a abrir explotó haciendo que se impulsará para atrás golpeándose con una roca. Zeng abrió un poco los ojos por el dolor que sentía y sintió un pavor al ver que salía de la puerta destrozada y llena de fuego, Tai-Lung.

Quiso salir volando pero el leopardo se lo impido agarrándolo del cuello.

-Oh… Así que te envió Shifu… Que bien… Ya empezaba a sentirme olvidado. Ve y dile a tu maestro, que el verdadero guerrero dragón vuelve a casa.- Vio que Zeng acento la cabeza con temor y lo soltó para que se fuera volando.- Es hora de mi regreso… Y esta vez… Con más poder.- Vio hacia atrás que habían unas montañas algo viejas a lo lejos.- La espada oscura del dragón será mía…

Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Jade…

Arturo se encontraba en camino a paso lento al salón del dragón. Mientras había lluvia con truenos algo escandalosos. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió despacio para no molestar al maestro Shifu.

-Shifu… ¿Estás aquí…?.- Pregunto buscándolo con la mirada y lo vio de espaldas frente del dragón de oro tranquilo.

Shifu no respondió solo siguió meditando. Arturo cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue con Shifu para hablar con él a paso lento.

-Shifu…- Dijo en voz baja.- Tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿Ahora qué…?.- Respondió tranquilo y mientras movía las orejas para escucharlo.

-Pues… Fui al árbol del durazno… Y pude ver… Tuve un viaje al pasado Shifu, y vine aquí a ver si es verdad lo que mis ojos vieron.- Se sentó a lado de él de espaldas y volteó a verlo a la derecha.

-¿Qué tipo de viaje…?.- Dejo de meditar y se dio la vuelta para escucharlo mejor.

-Pues… Solo llegué a verte más joven y con un leopardo bebé… Mi pregunta es… ¿Llegaste a meditar en el árbol?.- Le pregunto serio y de buena gana.

Shifu no sabía que responder, ¿Cómo se había enterado?.

-¡Vete, y no vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta!.- Le ordenó molesto señalándole la salida con ojos de rabia.

Arturo no dijo nada y se paro para ir a paso lento a la puerta de salida, pero se paró un instante antes de abrirla.

-Una última pregunta, pero no quiero que me la respondas. Respóndetela tú solo… ¿Llegaste a ser feliz algún día…?.- Lo miro a los ojos y vio que se tranquilizo un poco pero cambio su expresión a triste.- Eso pensé…- Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Shifu se quedo pensativo mientras se sentaba en las escaleras, se sentía… Dolido… Hace mucho que no le hacían una pregunta así. Llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de olvidar el pasado… Pero era imposible. Sabía lo que había hecho y creado.

-Algo malo va a pasar aquí… Estoy seguro…- Dijo en voz baja Arturo mientras iba por su espada al área de entrenamiento.- Tengo que estar preparado.

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado amigos, le puse mucho entusiasmo. Al parecer me salió un poco más largo que los anteriores. Pronto se verá la historia de Tai-Lung, tal ves no por Shifu. Por otra persona. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ya casi entro en épocas de exámenes, creo que ya no podré subir seguido. Pero intentaré los fines de semana. Lo prometo. Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
